Hiccunzel week day 2- Royalty
by sophieashwood
Summary: A short fic that explores on the struggle of Hiccup and Rapunzel share in making a long distant relationship work when they have responsibilities to two different kingdoms. It's also my first time writing something NSFW, so we will how it goes.


The lost princess. The Corona Royal. The Golden monarch.

These had all become Rapunzel's grand titles. After all, royalty always needed titles or else they would be lost in the dusty pages of history books.

Royalty…it was still funny to Rapunzel, how she had acquired so many titles even though she had only come into her role as a princess about 5 years ago.

But she never regretted her decision, she had come to learn so much about not only this world, but all the worlds surrounding her, how to become a true queen, and she couldn't deny how much she loved the flowy and colorful dresses she got to wear, though the royal dressmaker did want to kill her every time Rapunzel made modifications to his work.

The major downside though had been that she had to leave Berk behind in the process, a place that had been her home for a good 6 months. That meant no more dragons, no more grand adventures every day, and no more Hiccup.

Hiccup, Rapunzel's crazy, smart, and sarcastic boyfriend or her courter as Rapunzel was supposed to properly introduce him as according to her handmaiden Eliza.

Though Hiccup and Rapunzel were still able to keep there relationship going by one of them visiting the other about every two months for the past 5 years. Still it was lonely not having him with her all the time.

"Is something wrong princess?" Daniel, a nobleman of the House of Tybalt from the castle Ironcore.

"Oh I'm just reminiscing, nothing to worry about" Rapunzel replied back politely.

Rapunzel had been put in charge in showing the young nobleman around and he was a perfect gentlemen as he was raised to be. They made polite small talk as they walked through the outer garden.

But Rapunzel did miss talking with people with a little outrageous and rude character to them, like the Berk teens. Rapunzel tittered, maybe Eliza was right, maybe Hiccup did bring bad influences around her.

"Princess!" Daniel then exclaimed as he pointed to the sky, "Look out!"

The blonde didn't even have time to turn around before an arm wrapped around her waist and flew into the air. Rapunzel screamed as she felt her feet leave solid ground, the rapid force knocking her shoes right off her feet.

The blonde watched as her fallen shoes and the panicking lord became smaller and smaller from her vision.

Rapunzel quickly looked to her kidnapper to see a familiar leather mask with a pair of iridescent green eyes behind them.

"Hiccup!" Rapunzel exclaimed as she kissed over her boyfriend's mask to where his lips would be. She then felt a gruff from under her.

"Of course I missed you too Toothless" Rapunzel said as she kissed the dragon's head as she now realized that she was sitting on his neck

"Great to see you milady" Hiccup said as he flipped his mask up

"And it's always great to see you honey" Rapunzel said as she breathed in the fresh sky air. She always loved it up here, leaving the castle behind.

"Oh no!" Rapunzel then exclaimed, "Turn around, we just left Daniel back there!"

"That guy you were talking too?" Hiccup said in a not-so-innocent tone, "Well I'm sure it wasn't anything important you guys were discussing"

"That's not the point!" Rapunzel yelled, "He just saw a princess get carried off by a dragon, I need to go to explain to him!"

"It's fine, I'll take the blame later" Hiccup said with a smirk, "there's a place I want to take you to first"

"Huh?"

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Oh wow!" Rapunzel exclaimed as Hiccup landed them on a large hill side in a place called "Heaven's tops" by the locals that was a completely uninhabited place of only large grassy hills for miles.

This hill side in particular was completely covered in clovers, yellow loosestrifes, and Queen Anne's lace. It looked so beautiful. Rapunzel jumped off Toothless and immediately pulled Hiccup off the dragon as well.

"I've never seen so many natural growing flowers in one place" Rapunzel exclaimed as she tightly grabbed Hiccup's hand in excitement.

"I thought you would like it" Hiccup said as he took off his mask and placed in it in one of pouches on Toothless's saddle, "I found this place on my last visit here, but we didn't have time for me to show you"

"I know" Rapunzel sighed

"But we don't need to worry about that, I like this place too" Hiccup said as he let go of Rapunzel's hand and laid down on the ground, his hands folded behind his head. "Because when I breathe in the flowers, it smells just like you. Like you're here with me"

"You're so silly" Rapunzel said as she straddled Hiccup's waist and placed both her hands on his chest, "I am here with you"

"Yes you are" Hiccup said as his hands snaked up and gripped Rapunzel's tiny waist, his fingers massaging into her lower back

Rapunzel giggled as she grabbed the front of him armor and pulled Hiccup so he sat straight up and kissed him lovingly

The innocence of the kiss instantly became much more hungry and passionate as the desperation for one another intensified.

The couple began laughing between heated kisses as Rapunzel began to help pull off the outer layer of Hiccup's leather armor. Too in love to know or care what they were laughing at.

Suddenly Hiccup's hand slipped under Rapunzel's skirt and directly touched her wet slit.

The two teens froze and looked at each other. Neither of them were objecting. There was no going back.

Hiccup quickly turned to Toothless and hastily said something in dragonese. Toothless huffed and rolled his eyes as he turned to leave.

Once the dragon was out of sight, the couple resumed the process of removing their clothes.

After all their clothes were finally discarded and carelessly thrown on the ground, Rapunzel was pushed down to lay flat on her back.

A quick squeeze of Rapunzel's naked breasts and a lick on Hiccup's sensitive neck and that was all the foreplay needed before Hiccup plunged into Rapunzel.

Rapunzel gasped as she desperately gripped at the plants underneath her and arched her back as Hiccup rocked his hips against her in with a fast and rough momentum.

Hiccup leaned down and buried his face into her collar, his warm breathe tickling her as Hiccup groaned her name. Rapunzel had missed everything about this. His smell, his rough skin, his hairy chest, his warmth filling her with each thrust.

Rapunzel ended up completely losing it when Hiccup reached down and rubbed her clit, causing her to succumb to her shrieking orgasm. The blonde thanked that there was not a person around for miles.

The dragon rider gasped as he felt Rapunzel's muscles clench around him. He pulled out in time and frantically began to rub himself. Rapunzel immediately sat up and placed his length in her mouth as she began finishing him off.

"O…oh god Rapunzel!" Hiccup screamed as he released into Rapunzel's mouth.

Hiccup flopped down on the ground, his entire body completely spent and satisfied.

Rapunzel placed a hand over her mouth as she tried to swallow the thick fluid in her mouth, but she couldn't.

"Canteen…armor" Hiccup managed to breathe out

Rapunzel crawled over to his discarded armor reached for his canteen. She then spit out the thick semen from her mouth, spattering it brightly against the green clovers. Rapunzel never could swallow his semen when they did it in some outside location but she could when they had sex inside. Whether it was the cove, dragon stable, or in a clover field, he always came so much. Must have been a kink of his.

After quickly swishing some water in her mouth and wiping her lips with the back of her hand, Rapunzel turned back to Hiccup.

He seemed to recover already as he was sitting back up, her crown in his hand. Guilt seemed to fill his eyes the longer Hiccup stared at the jeweled tiara.

Rapunzel sighed as she walked back over to her boyfriend and took the crown from him. She placed it right beside his helmet, Hiccup's own symbol of power.

Sitting back on the ground, Rapunzel guided Hiccup's head so that it rested on her naked chest. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders, burying her head into his soft hair.

She knew why Hiccup carried such a guilty look.

Hiccup had told Rapunzel that after she was reunited with her family, and Hiccup announced as her boyfriend that her father, Eliza, and her mother had talked to Hiccup that Rapunzel had been seen by the kingdom all these years as a symbol of hope and innocence. And it was vital that Hiccup didn't ruin that image…it was quite powerful.

Though Hiccup had been sworn not to tell anyone as fear Rapunzel might react negatively, she eventually begged him enough so that he would tell her. However, Rapunzel didn't feel anger, she saw how important it was to have hope, and it's what had kept her going all those years in her tower.

It was so hard to be good though, especially with being Hiccup. Hiccup's calloused hands, hot mouth, and soft hair made her melt every time that she was near him. And the two of them were being as careful as they could, Hiccup never placed his seed inside her and Rapunzel was also regulating herself with moon tea.

But this was their ritual. One of them visited, they would have sex, he would look guilty, she would hold him, they kissed, and life could go on.

Rapunzel just hated that she had to keep seeing this every time they made love. She had told Hiccup two years ago to go talk to her father and get the marriage contract arranged so that they could finally get married.

This is Hiccup we were talking about though, he was always distracted by something. And in most cases he went searching for distractions in order to escape big responsibilities always saying _'we have all the time in the world.'_

"Why?" Hiccup suddenly asked, startling Rapunzel

"Why what honey?"

"Why would you choose me?" Hiccup asked, "All I can offer you is a heaping rock of Berk, you'll never have the luxuries that you have here on Berk" Hiccup motioned towards the direction of the castle.

Rapunzel grabbed Hiccup's face and forced him to look up and into her eyes. "I would gladly trade my luxurious crown for traditional marriage braids" Rapunzel said as she kissed the top of his head, "Always"

This was it for Rapunzel though, if Hiccup didn't go talk to her father on this visit, then she would talk to Stoick on her next visit to Berk. She would get their marriage going.

After all, royal titles were just words. But their love was real.


End file.
